Akatsuki Highmy life is changing
by kariuchiha19
Summary: The Uchiha siblings are moveig to a town called Akatsuki. Kari, the middle sib, is hating her life at the moment. Then she meets Akatsuki high's Akatsuki group. What are they really?
1. A difficult life

A new story. Inspiration strikes you know?

Deidara: It strikes EVERYWHERE un!

Any who…

**Life is difficult.**

Man. I hate my life. My brother made us move into this annoying little town called Akatsuki. The hell kinda name is that? Ugh. New school, no friends, life is suckish.

"Aw come on Nee-chan!" says our little brother. I turn to Sasuke who, unlike me, is excited about the move. "Yes, come on Kari," says my older brother, Itachi, "think of it as a new experience."

I glare out the car window. We stop in front of our new school. I start to hate everything just by looking at it. Why did our parents have to die in that stupid car crash? The three of us get out of the car and Sasuke waves at us while rushing inside. I glare at weasel one last time before heading for the main office. He follows closely, making sure I don't start a riot.

"Kari, we're already different. We just don't want anyone to KNOW we're different. Don't ruin this opportunity for Sasuke. Please?' he begs. I just nod. I don't feel like talking to him…

~later~

I enter my first class. Thank Kami that Itachi is a couple of grades ahead of me. I won't have to deal with him 24/7. "Ah, you must be Uchiha Kari." States my math teacher. His name is spelled on his sleeve. Mr. Mustang Roy. "Why don't you have a seat next Mr. Katsu?" he says pointing at a bored looking blonde in the back.

I go and sit in the empty seat next to him, trying to keep a bored look on my face. The blonde looks over at me. His ocean blue eyes seemed to be analyzing me. 'You got a problem with me blondie?" I growl knew what he was staring at when his eyes locked into mine. The sharingan.

The blonde scowled, "Don't call me blondie un. My name is Katsu Deidara un. Got it un?" I roll my eyes, "I don't care blondie. Deal with it." I could feel him glowering at me. A paper ball flew and hit him in the face. He glared at the person who threw it. The person had red hair and eyes. He seemed younger, like 14 or something.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, then Deidara nodded and the redhead turned to face the teacher. After 40 minutes of boring history, the bell rang.

I was looking for the books I would need in my locker when Deidara and the redhead appeared next to me. "Uchiha Kari. My name is Akasuna no Sasori…"said the redhead, "you…..hmm…well, that's all I had to say. Come on Deidara, we're gonna be late for our next class. You'd better hurry up too Kari. None of us like to get on Pein-sama's bad side." And with that, they both walked off.

I saw Weasel through the corner of my eye as he gave me a look and walked to his next class. The look he'd given me was the question running through my head. Just who were these guys?

There I'm done! R&R!


	2. Team Art?

And on to chapter two!!!

Sasori: Kari doesn't own Naruto or anything previously-

Dei: HEY!!! THAT WAS MY LINE UN!!!

Saso: Tough luck blondie.

(sigh) on with the chap….

**Team Art?**

I walked into the classroom a little late. Pein looked up from the manuscript he was reading from. "Uchiha Kari? Am I correct?" he asked. I just nod. Pein motioned for the seat next to, none other than, Deidara, "Take a seat." He said.

I walk over and sit down. Deidara smirked, "And so we meet again un." He said as Pein hands me a manuscript. The title is not one that I'm familiar with. "You won't have heard of it before." I jump when Pein answers me. "N-nani?" I ask.

"I take the time to transfix the most popular manga into manuscripts. That way, everyone will be able to understand whatever the hell the author is saying." The other students laugh at Pein's comment. I look over the cover again. Oh. I get it. It's the title of the latest chapter of Death Note. (A/N I'm just picking a manga I know.) Where Light's sister is kidnapped.

Hmm…a drama class with manuscripts of popular manga. Not bad. "Ok…can anyone explain to me what kind of mixed emotions is Light going through in this chapter?" The redhead, Sasori (who was seated on my right), raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Akasuna?" Pein called out.

Sasori lowered his arm, "I believe that Light is experiencing fear, frustration, and possibly remorse for what he's gotten his sister into." Pein nodded at him, "That's a very interesting observation Mr. Akasuna. Anyone else?"

Deidara raised his hand. "And here comes the other artist," Pein stated, "Mr. Katsu?" Deidara smirked, "I feel that Light Yagami is in a state of denial un. There is no way that one mortal man could ever make the world a peaceful place un." I stare at the blonde next to me in confusion. The way he had said "mortal Man"…it was unnerving. He said it as if he wasn't mortal at all. Of course, it was possible, but still….this was a human school wasn't it?

"Very good Mr. Katsu. Now, if you would all take out your-" I let myself zone out. I turn to our teacher. He didn't seem normal. He had auburn hair that was in an array of spikes and his eyes…I thought the sharingan looked strange. His eyes were a series of grey rings…all with the same center. He also had piercings all along the ends of his ears and the bridge of his nose.

What a strange and intimidating teacher. I feel a strange aura coming from him as well. Just who are these strange people?

~At lunch~

I'm grabbing stuff from my locker to head for the cafeteria, when an albino dude with violet eyes slams my locker shut, nearly slamming it into my arm. I sent him a sharingan glare. He laughed, amused at my reaction. "So you _are_ a tough one? Fuck, Jashin makes pretty ones." He said.

I slam a text book into his face and a string of curses fly from his lips. "Who are you and the hell do you want?" I order. The albino glares at me. "The names Hidan. The fucks yours?" "Uchiha Kari." I state as I head towards the cafeteria. Hidan follows, "You got issues or somethin'?" he asks. I send him another glare but keep on towards the cafeteria.

I enter and I swear, every head turned to look at me. I scowled and said, "What are you all looking at?" before a head to where I see Itachi. Unfortunately, Hidan follows. Itachi is eating his favorite treat, dango. He looks up at me, about to speak, when he spots Hidan. "Um…new friend?" asks my older brother.

"No," I reply, "he's just an idiot that followed my." Hidan glared at me, "You know what? The way you talk makes you the perfect candidate for team art." Itachi and I lock eyes with the albino, "Team art?" we ask simultaneously. "You already met them." He said, pointing at me. "Uh…." Realization hits me, "You mean the blonde and redhead?" Hidan nods.

"The one and only, team art of the Akatsuki."

Just then the bell rang and Hidan headed towards the gym…….


	3. People Like Me

Next!

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto, or other things previously owned un.

Thanks…

**People Like Me…**

"Tem art…" I was thinking about that for the rest of the week. The red head…he seemed so….serious. He had brown eyes that seemed to not have any emotion. His face didn't seem capable of producing a smile. He wore pretty emo clothes. A black shirt and black jeans with matching sneakers. He also wore a black jacket with a single red cloud on the back.

The blonde seemed livelier. His ocean blue eyes seemed friendly, yet alert. He always had a playful smirk on his face and didn't seem to be able to shut up. His clothes had designs on them. One said, "I'm psycho? Hadn't noticed, I'm too busy planning to blow up the school." Another, "Art is a blast. Deal with it." But he also had on the same jacket. The one with the red cloud.

Hidan, the albino idiot, had temper problems. In the past week, he had tried to strangle every teacher except Pein. He cursed every time he could and yelled a lot. He never wore a shirt, only that same black jacket, wide open like he was purposely showing his chest.

I'd seen the three hanging out together, with a few other friends. Two wore masks….ALL the time. One had green eyes that seemed to glow. He wore very expensive brand named clothes. Was he rich or something? I'd heard Hidan yelling at him. Apparently, his name is Kakuzu.

The other masked guy…yea…orange swirl mask….weirdo. His name is Tobi. He was SUPER hyper, and acted like a 5-year-old. He always seems to get on Deidara's nerves. He dressed in bright colors which make me question his sexuality.

Then there was Kisame. He had teeth like a shark and eyes like one too. His hair is spiky and blue and he has tattoos of gills on his face. Creepy huh?

As I was thinking about them in my room, a pebble hit my window. I open it to see Deidara looking up at me. "Kari-chan!" he greeted in a whisper. Did he know that Itachi and Sasuke were asleep? I glance at my clock. Well, DUH! It's one am!

"What do you want blondie?" I ask in a hushed tone, not wanting to get a lecture from Itachi. Deidara's grin widened, "You're like us un. Wanna come hang out un?" Us? That's when I notice Sasori leaning on the big sakura tree in the back yard.

"Hangout? Where the hell can we go to at this time of night?" I ask in my low whisper. Deidara chuckled lowly. "Trust us un. We have a place un. You like art right un?" His question caught me off guard. I automatically said, "Yea, I'm an artist." Deidara and Sasori smirked. "Then stop what you're doing and come along with us." Whispered the redhead.

I think it over a minute. Then I go, turn off my lamp, grab my art bag, and jump out my second story window. Deidara and Sasori state simultaneously, "you're just like us."…

~Ten minutes later~

"Whoa…nice apartment." I state. It was huge. More like a pent house. "Thanks un. Pein-sama got it for team art un." Explained Deidara. I opened my mouth to ask something, but the looks on both of the guys faces made me freeze. They looked like they knew something.

"You're a vampire un." It wasn't a question. I was about to deny it. Then Deidara grew wolf ears and a tail. My eyes widen and I turn to Sasori to see him with a scorpion tail. "SO are we un. What kinda spirit are you un?"

I suddenly felt more comfortable around them. And here I thought I wouldn't fit in with anyone at this school. I let myself relax and black angel wings appear on my back.

"Nice." Say the two males. "You came from Otogakure….am I correct?" asked Sasori. I nod. He thinks a minute, and then asks, "Did you know Kimimaru?" The name brings back painful memories. Kimimaru had been a good friend of mine that had succumbed to a disease. The look on my face must have answered Sasori's question cause he said, "He was a good friend of mine. Something we have in common apparently."

I can't believe it…maybe I should start hanging out with these two…they seem like people just like me…


	4. And That's When Things Got Interesting

I'm back. Yea…vacation rules. Heh, anywho, Deidei?

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

Thankies!

**And That's When Things Got Interesting**

I was talking with Sasori and Deidara about the upcoming festival.

"You can play guitar right un?" ask the blonde. I shrug, "I have a guitar and I play it, yea why?" Deidara smirks his infamous smirk at me, "Cause we're missing a guitarist un." He states in a sing-song tone.

"We gotta hear her play first brat." States Sasori in a "matter-of-fact" way. I just reach into my bag and take out a scroll. Both guys turn their gazes to me. I summon my guitar, straight from my room. Black with purple flames. Deidara smirks as I start to play…

~at the festival that weekend~

"We're up un! We're gonna rock un!" says Deidara as he walks up to the microphone. I turn to Hidan on the drums and he says, "Don't mess up bitch." Note to self, beat the shit outta Hidan later. Sasori rolled his eyes as I start to play. Deidara starts singing.

_Throw your dollar bills, and leave your thrills all here with me. And speak but don't pretend, I won't defend you anymore you see. It aches in every bone, I'll die alone, but not for you. My eyes don't need to see that ugly thing, I know it's me you fear. _

_If you want me hold me back._

_Frail the skin is dry and pale, and pain will never fail, and so we go back to the remedy. Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie, and tell yourself, you'll be the death of me._

Yea, Deidara's a pretty good singer, have to admit. And Sasori isn't that bad on the bass either. But I think they could do better than Hidan, but that may be cause he's an ass.

_I don't need a friend, I need to mend, so far away. So come sit by the fire and play a while, but you can't stay to long. It aches in every bone, I'll die alone, but not for pleasure. I see, my heart explode, it's been eroded by the weather here._

_If you want me hold me back._

_Frail the skin is dry and pale, and pain will never fail, and so we go back to the remedy. Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie, and tell yourself, you'll be the death of me._

_Frail the skin is dry and pale, and pain will never fail, and so we go back to the remedy. Clip the wings that take you high, just leave them where they lie, and tell yourself, you'll be the death of me._

_Hold your eyes closed, take me in. Hold your eyes closed take me iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn._

Enter my guitar solo.

_Frail the skin is dry and pale, and pain will never fail, and so we go back to the remedy. Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie, and tell yourself, you'll be the death of me._

_Frail the skin is dry and pale, and pain will never fail, and so we go back to the remedy. Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie, and tell yourself, you'll be the death of me. _

Yea, Deidara was right. We rocked. There was a huge applause from the crowd….and then the ground started shaking. And then it literally, ripped open.

A bunch of people came walking up outta the ground. I recognized their scent immediately. "Demons." I said simultaneously with Sasori and Deidara. Guess I'm not the only one who's fought demons before.

One came walking up to the stage. A redhead with matching red eyes. His hair was short, but the bangs fell over his right eye. He walked right up to me.

"We've been looking everywhere for you princess. Your father has ordered us to bring you back ASAP.' He said.

Ok…two things wrong with what he just said. One, my fathers been dead for seven years. And Two? "Princess?" I ask in complete confusion. ME? A PRINCESS? I grew up in Otogakure in a normal house with Itachi and Sasuke. What is this freak talking about?

"so you really DON'T remember? Huh, Fugaku did a good job on you and your brothers." he snapped his fingers and two demons came carrying me brothers. Itachi stared at me, panic in his usually calm eyes. _Run._ He whispered in my mind.

Ok, I was NEVER a coward. Wasn't gonna start now. I sent a glare full of sharingan at the redhead, who smirked. "Aw come on now Kari. You don't wanna fight me. We used to be such good friends. My name is Uzumaki Axel, got it memorized?"

My head exploded in pain. It felt as if someone was ripping my brain apart!

Axel took a step forward, and Deidara and Sasori appeared in front of me. "Back off demon un." Growled Deidara. I was grateful to have met them. Then I pass out due to brain pain…


	5. WhatTheFuck?

Hey! You were right Kamaku! Lol!

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own anything previously owned and yea, you owe me Kari-chan un.

….no….I don't….

Dei: You're in denial un.

Shut. Up. On with the fic!

**What…The…Fuck?**

_I'm running down a dark hall, behind someone. It takes me a few seconds, but I finally recognize him. Axel._

_He looks about….oh say….ten? He stops in front of a mirror. "Come on Kari! You gotta get outta here!" he yells as an explosion rings through the air. "But," ok…this has GOT to be a dream. I did NOT say anything. "What about you Axel?" He smirks at me, "Don't worry. Your dad will send ME to get you. Just get to-" _

_Another explosion, except this one was right across the hall. Axel was thrown through the mirror. That's when I realize it's a portal. "AXEL!" I yell as someone grabs me…_

I bolt straight up in my room. "'Morning sleepy head un." I turn to see Deidara come in with a cup. "Thirsty un?" I blink a few times as recent events resurface from who knows how deep in my mind, "ITACHI AND SASUKE! WHERE-" "Those demons took them un." Interrupts Deidara.

I feel my heartbeat skip to a new level. Those basterds kidnapped my brothers. I was SOOOO kicking their asses. Sasori walked into the room, "Why did you pass out back there?" he asked.

I'd been asking myself the same question. "I don't know. One second I'm getting ready to go kick that redhead's ass, the next, my head feels like it's being ripped apart. I'm just as confused as you are."

Deidara cocks his head to the side, looking like a confused puppy. "You think Axel did that un?" he asked. "Not likely. If he did, he would have done the same to us." Explains Sasori in his I-know-everything tone. Deidara glares at him, "You don't know that for sure Sasori-danna un. He wanted Kari-chan, not us un. And those demons gave us a really good fight un."

"Fight? You fought them?" I ask, disappointed that I couldn't help. Deidara nodded, "Un. But after about ten minutes, that Axel dude called them back un. He said and I quote un, "She'll come to us on her own"."

"He thinks I'll just GO to him?!" I really don't like that guy. He's WAY too confident. Deidara shrugged, "He's an idiot un. What do you expect un?" "The brat's got a point." Came Sasori, "Demons have no intelligence." "Most of them anyway un."

"Well, I don't care how stupid other demons are. The only one that interests me is that redhead." Deidara and Sasori look at me suspiciously. "I'M NOT GOING TO HIM!!!!....I'm going to get my brothers, then I'm outta there. GOT IT!?!" Deidara smirks, "Just checking un. I mean he told us you were Lucifer's daughter un."

My head snaps in his direction, "Lucifer? As in, lord of the underworld?" Sasori and Deidara nod. ME!?! That Axel has serious mental issues. I grew up on earth. In a very fucked up village for Kami's sake!

"Either way un, I'm in if you're breaking into a high security palace un!" exclaims Deidara in an excited voice. Sasori sighs, "And I have to make sure the blonde doesn't kill himself. So I guess I'm in too."

Hidan appears next to me, "And I'm in if there's any kind of killing bitch." I punch him in the face, sending him through the window. "OH FUCK YOU!!!" he yells from outside. "THAT'S FOR CALLING ME A BITCH YOU ZEALOT!!!!" Deidara and Sasori burst out laughing.

"But(HAHA) if we're gonna face a bunch of demons un, we'll need weapons un." Notes the blonde. I smirk. Weapons weren't a problem. Every room in this house had a wall full of weapons. I grab my remote and push 0. The empty wall in my room opens to lead into a room full of different weapons. Yea, my brothers have walls. I wanted a room.

Sasori and Deidara stared wide-eye at the room. "pick what you like boys." I say with a smirk. "DIBS ON THE DAGGERS UN!!!" Deidara runs and grabs a pair of twin daggers. "This and my clay will work just fine un!"

"Clay?" "You'll see Kari. Trust me. You'll see." Says Sasori. He grabs a sword wit a ruby in the hilt. "I'll take this. It'll fit nicely with my puppets. Don't ask." He tells me. I shrug and grab my bow and a quiver of arrows.

"WHAT ABOUT ME!!!???!!" Hidan runs and grabs a scythe. "Uh…fine…go ahead," I tell him. "Ok, we have weapons. But do you fuckers know where the palace IS!?!' asked Hidan.

Deidara smirks and nods, taking out a gps. "Wow…you can find it with any navigational system. That's completely safe." I say sarcastically. Deidara laughs, "Lucifer doesn't need to be safe un. He has a bunch of guards, plus he himself is extremely powerful un."

I nod as we head through the door…

_"Kari!" Axel runs up to me with a shy smile. "Here! I got you a present!" He hands me a box. Inside is a charm bracelet. "OOOHH!!! It's really pretty Axel! Thankies!" I hear myself say. He blushes and smiles…_

Why the hell do I keep having these visions? I didn't even KNOW that Axel EXSISITED until yesterday! Then again…That's the bracelet I never take off…NO!! He's the ENEMY! I'm going to get my brothers, then I'm gonna kick Axel's ass!

"Kari-chan? You ok un?" I turn to Deidara. "I'm fine." I reply. He nods as the subway pulls in. Yea…there's a train that actually goes to the underworld. Got a problem with it?...good.

The four of us step into the train. Deidara pushes some werewolves outta their seats and we sit down. "HEY!!!WE WERE SITTING THERE!!!" yells the leader. I send him a glare full of mangekyo sharingan and he and his group pass out on the floor. "Nice." States Sasori.

"How many stops?' I ask. "Ten. But this is the fastest way down there un." Says Deidara. I nod. Ten stops is fine…

~Itachi's POV~

Lucifer sits across from me and Sasuke at this huge ass banquet table. He has short raven black hair that falls over his eyes, which are the same onyx as mine and my siblings. His wings are folded behind him and he has the same body structure as me.

"it's been a long time Itachi." He says. I just stare coldly at him. I see Sasuke shift uncomfortably in his seat. "I've never seen you before. I know who you are though. You're Lucifer. The lord of the underworld." I say.

Lucifer's smirk vanishes. "Fugaku really did a number on your memories didn't he?" he says. "I don't know what you're talking about." I say coldly. Lucifer looks me in the eyes. "Well my son, if you don't even remember your own childhood, I say Fugaku was really good at genjutsu."

I Jump on the table to attack Lucifer, But he snaps his fingers and my body freezes. "Now, now Itachi. Attacking your father is very disrespectful." He says as he looks at me with sharingan eyes…


	6. The Underworld

Konnichiwa. And-

Saso: Kari doesn't own Naruto or-

Dei: STOP STEALING MY LINES UN!!!!!

Saso: -anything else previously owned.

Dei: THAT'S IT UN!!! YOUR PUPPETS ARE SO DESTROYED UN!!!(Leaves room)

Saso: OH SHYT!!(Runs after Deidara)

….anyway, on with the fic….

**The Underworld**

"Two more stops un." Says Deidara absentmindedly. I look at all three of them. Hidan was examining the scythe like it was the best thing he'd ever held. Yea he's a freak. Sasori was staring out into the black tunnels of the subway system. He seemed to be deep in thought. Deidara had his eyes closed, like he was waiting for something.

Why were we all so calm? I knew for a fact that none of us had ever been to the underworld before. It was a conversation that had come up one day in math, when we were all ignoring Roy. So, if we didn't know what to expect, why weren't we nervous of something?

Well, I wasn't nervous because I don't fear things. "Hey guys?" they all turn to me, "Why aren't you nervous or something?"

Deidara's infamous smirk appeared, "I'm actually excited un! New place and I get to blow stuff up un! Best. Thought. Ever un." I should've known. Deidara wasn't the type to get scared either.

Next, Sasori spoke, "It's a nice way to observe the difference between the ones of our kind that live down there, and the ones that live in the human world like us." Fairly good explanation. It made sense. And it made me curious too.

Hidan shrugged, "Don't know 'bout that, but tell you the truth I'm just fucking excited to go and kill people. Jashin will be pleased.

I look at him and sighed. Why was he here again? We reached the second to last stop and the lights went off. "Alright! Now that all of the stupid humans are off, I can get more comfortable."

Best thing about being a vampire, we can see in the dark. Demons were showing their true forms. Werewolves started howling. We just stayed in our seats, not surprised by the way they were acting. After all, our school wasn't a human school.

"Anyway, that answers your question right Kari-chan un?" asks Deidara.

At that one question, all the demons turn to us. "Kari?" asks the one closest to us. She has long black hair with red highlights. Her eyes were a glowing green and she had bat wings. "You don't mean Uchiha Kari the princess do you?" asked a young male demon with brown hair.

"Princess un? Look, her name is Uchiha Kari but-" At that all the demons bowed. The four of us stared in confusion. Just what is going on?"

~Itachi's POV~

I glare at Lucifer. "You have Sharingan?" I hear Sasuke ask. I'd been asking myself that same question. Why did Lucifer, Lord of the underworld, have Sharingan?

Lucifer smiled at Sasuke, "Why yes Sasuke, I do. It is a family trait after all." Sasuke looked at him with disbelief. "You don't need to address my little brother. He shouldn't even BE here." I state. Lucifer sighed. He glanced from me to Sasuke, then snaps his fingers. Two guards come into the room. "Please take my sons to their rooms while I speak with Kenji about this genjutsu." "Yes milord."

The guards grab me and Sasuke again and take us from the room.

~Kari's POV~

Why are they bowing? It's creeping me out.

"SHE'S the princess?" growled a werewolf. The demons all glared at him and the werewolf backed up. "The hell's going on?" asked Hidan. Deidara and Sasori also turned to me. I shrug. "I don't know." I say.

A werewolf charges at me. I pull out a kunai to defend myself….but that was unnecessary. A demon with a whip caught the wolf by the throat and slammed her into her friends.

Just then, the doors open and me and the guys slip out while the demons and wolves go at it.

"What was _that_?" I ask. "We were about to ask you that same question." Replies Sasori. I just shake my head. "They really think you're this princess un." Says Deidara. That was what it was. They thought I was Lucifer's Daughter.

Was I?I wasn't so sure about who I was anymore. So much was happening and now demons, _DEMONS_, were defending me. They usually hate my guts.

"Whoa…Check it out un." I walk over to where the guys were standing and see the underworld. It was like a HUGE night city. Light on everywhere…like New York at night. "Where's the palace?" I ask.

Can we eat first? I'm fucking starving!" exclaims Hidan. We all shrug and I say, "Why not? We can't fight on an empty stomach." We all head for the city and find a McDonalds.

"Who would of thought they had McDonalds in the underworld un." Said Deidara as we order our food.


	7. The Palace

Holy Crap I'm ALIVE!!!....ok….frantic yell over…Two words….School SUCKS!!! Ok I'm done. Dei?

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

Saso :…..( Glaring at Deidara)

….yea…Deidara blew up hiruko….yea…on with the fic!!!

**The Palace**

After we finish eating, we head for Lucifer's palace. "So….any thought on how we're gonna get in?" asked Sasori. I shrug, "I have my ways." I say. Sasori just nods. I guess the guys are getting used to my way of getting what I want. It wasn't that hard. Not when you can see into a person's soul with the sharingan.

We arrive at the front gates. "Ok, guards….hmm…" I start to scan the area. I didn't really feel like having one of Lucifer's guards see me. They might try to grab me like they did my brothers. I walk up to the side wall. Too high. I sigh. I didn't see- a vision flashes through my eyes._ "Kari-chan!" My little 9 year-old self turns to see Axel and…Deidara? The blonde stuck his tongue out at me and I see his infamous smirk. "Hi Axel! Hi Deidei!" We were standing inside of the gates. "Ready to sneak out un?" asked the blonde. I nod and Axel pushes on the wall. A secret passage!_

"KARI-CHAN!!!!" I snap back into reality to Deidara shaking me. "Huh!?" He had a worried look on his face, but it turned into one of relief when I reply. "We thought you were under some kinda fuckin' genjutsu or somethin'." Explains Hidan. "Yea un! You were totally fazed out un!"

I just stare at them. These visions are becoming more frequent. But I'll think about that later. "There's a secret passage over here." I state and push on the wall. "SWEET UN!" exclaims Deidara and we slip inside.

~Itachi's POV~

"LET ME OUTTA HERE YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!!!" I yell, trying to kick the door down. Had this been a normal day where I'd just won a vacation, I'd be enjoying this room. After all, it was nice, big, and fancy. The bed was huge. Unfortunately, I wasn't on vacation. I was at the hands of the devil himself. Also, Lucifer believed that Sasuke and I were his sons. How creepy was that?

"Forgive me your highness," I heard the guard say from the other side of the door, "but your father ordered us to keep you in here until he finds a way for you to regain your true nature." The hell did THAT mean? I sigh, frustrated by the entire situation. Every single person here thought I was Lucifer's son. Why? It didn't make sense. My father was Fugaku Uchiha.

My thoughts drifted to Kari. Was she all right? Had she escaped? She must have, considering that I hadn't seen her. "Those three had better be taking care of her." I said under my breath. If anything happened to my sister, I was going to go Susanoo on all three of them. And where the hell did they put Sasuke? I felt a huge headache start. All this stress wasn't good for me. As if I hadn't had ENOUGH problems.

The door to the room opened, letting Lucifer in, followed by a man with strawberry blonde hair. "Well, well, well, look how much you've grown little weasel." said the man with the strawberry blonde hair. I sent a death glare at him. Only Kari and Sasuke are allowed to call me weasel. I aim a roundhouse kick at him, but Lucifer held me back.

"Calm down Itachi." he demanded, "Kenji is only here to remove the genjutsu." I shift my glare from the so called Kenji to the man calling himself my father. As I did, I saw that stupid redhead from the festival, blocking the exit. "And what a powerful genjutsu it is~!" sang Kenji. Mad scientist much? Kenji took out a laser pointer. At least I thought it was. Moving as fast as lightning, Kenji appeared in front of me, placing the pointer on my forehead.

I felt as if something in my mind shattered and visions flashed through my eyes…

~Kari's POV~

I pull Hidan behind a wall and held up a hand, signaling Deidara and Sasori to wait. A guard walks by. After a few seconds, we run into a storage closet. "Damn un," said Deidara, "there are so many guards un." Sasori nodded in agreement. At this rate, we'd Never find my brothers.

I saw Axel walk by through the crack in the door. What is my connection with this red head? Why do I keep having visions involving him? It confuzzled me. What? It's a word! It's a mixture of confused and puzzled! Deal with it. _Follow him._ What the hell was that? I turn to the guys. "Did you say something?" They shake their heads. Hidan had a look that said he was worried about my sanity. What a baka. I look out the door an=gain and see Axel round the corner. "Come on," I say as I sneak out. The guards that we'd seen a few seconds before had vanished.

'Why are we following the guy that took your brothers un?" asks my blonde friend. Honestly, I didn't feel like saying 'a voice in my head told me to' for obvious reasons, so instead, I say, "He must know where they are. He might lead us to them." Deidara nodded in agreement, but Sasori whispers, "And if he doesn't?" Why was he always so logical? It makes things so much more difficult. "Then I kick him in the head and we drag him to the nearest storage closet." I whisper in response. Hey, it was the best I could come up with at such short notice.

We follow Axel down another hallway. He walks into a room. I signal for the guys to wait and peek into the room. "Come on in Kari-chan." I jump at Axel's voice. He knew I was here? How? I had hid my chakra fairly well. "You coming in or not?" Before I could answer, something pulls me inside and the door slams shut behind me. I am now standing in a black and red room. The bed has black sheets and the carpet is red. A desk with a computer sits in the corner and a flats screen was on the wall to my left. Axel stood in front of a large window to my right, his eyes locked on me.

"Hello Angel." He says so low I almost couldn't hear. I stare at him. He just seems so….familiar. But why? I had never met him before last night…had I? Those visions…could they be memories? Axel walks up to me and touches my face. I lean into his touch for a second before pulling away, confusion apparent on my face.

"What's the matter? Confuzzled?" How did he know that word? I feel a sharp brain pain. It's like something is trapped deep in my mind and it wants out. Axel puts his arms around me, "You all right Angel?" Another vision flashes through my mind. _I'm sitting in a prison cell. It's dark and cold and I really don't wanna be there. "Axel..." I whisper. My head shoots up as I hear an explosion. I see Axel walk in through a hole in the wall. "Kari!" he yells as I run over to him. "What took you so long?" I hear myself ask in a mocking tone. Axel laughs, relief written all over his face. _The vision changes._ I see myself. This time I'm my actual age. "Hey." I turn and see the present Axel come up to me. I feel myself smile at him. "Hey redhead." I say, "Where have you been?" Axel kisses me. "Your father wanted to speak with me. Nothing too interesting." I hear myself giggle and see Axel grin at me, affection in his green eyes._

I can feel myself falling. "Angel!" I feel strong arms catch me before I hit the ground. "Angel? Can you hear me? Please, answer." Is that…Axel's voice? It sounded so…worried. Why? I groan and open my eyes. At least the massive brain pain had vanished…I was right. Axel WAS worried. It was written all over his face. Although, it quickly changed into relief when he noticed I'd opened my eyes. "You gave me a scare Angel." he said softly.

Why was he being so gentle with me? He's the enemy! The enemy's supposed to attack you randomly until you kick their ass! Suddenly, the door opens. I see some guards pushing the guys in. Following them was my older brother.

Itachi.


End file.
